


Письмо на почте лежало

by Lisa_Volturi



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Harry Being an Idiot, Harry Hart Lives, Hurt Eggsy, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Volturi/pseuds/Lisa_Volturi
Summary: Там имя твоё стояло. Да Эггси, твоё!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arya Black](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Arya+Black).



Письмо на почте лежало.

Там имя твоё стояло. Эггси, твоё.

«Поверь, не прощальное оно, но всё равно так же печальное. Мне тяжело. Нам всем тяжело, но тебе больше всех нелегко.  
Ведь я тебя бросил. Друзей у тебя не стало. Но мать с Дэйзи к себе забрал ты. И все у тебя должно быть легко.  
Представь — я осознал. Я ошибся. Я был таким дураком. Хотел бы я по нормальному с тобою проститься, но…проявление чувств — не совсем мое. Прости, я знаю все то, что ты мне, хотел тогда передать и увы… Ты знаешь… Я не могу тебе этого дать… Ты поймёшь, ты будишь только лишь рад. Наверно прощай, не пока…

Галахад.»

Ты думаешь, что он за сволочь. Что у него на душе. А если она вообще-то? Или это лишь только Эггсин бред в голове.

Ты медленно встанешь со стула, на котором он когда-то сидел. Возьмешь бутылку бурбона и нальёшь побольше себе.

Чтоб голова разболелась, чтоб ты имя забыл, что тебя бросил мужчина, которого ты так любил. Да, перспективы отличны… Жизнь пьяницы тебе по душе и только если не Рокси, семья, то могли бы, когда-то найти твой труп во дворе.

Возможно вы скажите, что Гэри полный болван. Тупой, непроходимый тупица. Но блин, когда мёртвый любимый на глазах возродился, но потом бросит вас, то прошу извиниться…

Эггси подходит обратно, уже к своему столу. Садиться на уже свое кресло и открывает уже 'его' ноутбук. Он открывает почту. Молча сидит, смотря пред собой, в руках бутылка, стакан бурбона, и чертовы мысли.полны ерундой. Но он ведь уже не мальчишка, что с сердца бежит на прорыв, в мужчину успел превратиться, не хочет свалиться в обрыв.

Эггси нажал на отправить, резко из-за стола встав, затем вышел из комнаты, моментального ответа и не застав:

«Эггси, мой мальчик. Прости. Я не знал. Но снова прошу извинить, ты вряд ли поверишь мне теперь-то, но не хотел сердце разбить. Но похоже оно так и вышло. Ты ведь же знаешь, я старый такой, что такие элементарные вещи, я не замечу, хоть вой.  
И знаешь, я и и вправду это сделал, сердце твоё разбил, это наверно ужасно, но я ведь еще усугубил. Эту проблему с сердцами… Да ты был всегда прав. Дом, где тебя любят. А где любят? В сердцах.

Надеюсь, ты будешь счастлив, и ответишь мне поскорей, когда предложу я тебе, чтобы я смог вернуться к семье. Семье, в которой меня любят, которых я очень люблю, а главный человек в этом мире, наверно ты — Эггси.  
Не вру.

Так что жду твоего ответа, любому буду рад. Но ты знаешь моё предпочтение…

Жду, твой Галахад.»

Письмо мы оставим в секрете, что Эггси ему написал, до того как на следующий день он, ответ открыл, прочитал.

Он до дрожи в коленках боялся, ошибку опять совершить. Ведь что-то не так и все. Эту жизнь заново не прожить.  
Он сгорбившись сидел на кровати, бездумно глядя в окно.  
Сыро, холодно, серо… А можно просто темно.

Всё ночь просидел он без дела и ели заснул к утру, а утром ели вставши с постели, ответ отправил ему:

«Я знаю, наверное риски огромны, что этот сюжет повториться, но верь мне и… Ничего тогда не случиться! Тебя я ведь люблю, больше всех на этом гребенном свете, тебя мой, Галахад!

С любовью, твой Эггси… Твой Эггси Харт»


End file.
